


Hidden

by dreamchaser31



Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6951253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamchaser31/pseuds/dreamchaser31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He protected her in that apartment. Even Steve hadn't seen her there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden

Jane met the quinjet at the landing spot, her heart in her chest. In all her life, never had she thought that she would be reduced to living in a secluded area in Africa. Granted, the place was beautiful. There were worse places they could put her. Tromso rings a big bell. But all this because she picked the wrong side. Well really she didn't even choose. But did she really have a choice? Steve versus Tony? 

Well the choice was obvious. 

Not only had she spent the last six months aiding a man, who was by all means, a fugitive. The apartment she shared with him was now destroyed. He saved her life. Risked his for hers. She'd been there when Steve was there. She had hid in the corner when he looked around. She didn't make a sound when James entered. He of course knew where she was. Held up a hand quietly to let her know he'd take care of it. He'd protect her.

He did. 

The German police did a number on their apartment. He did a number on them. And she found it rather amusing with Steve admonishing/helping him escape the whole time. 

She hadn't heard from him since. 

She couldn't remember a time in her life of piece. Before Thor? Maybe. Though technically, she was around the Hulk incident. Betty was a close mentor. She didn't specifically believe in monsters, or God's. Maybe that's why she understood Bucky. She was a jaded heart. Believing the best in everyone. He was the best person she knew. 

He was a tool. 

It broke her heart. 

That someone would put all those injustices on him. He was a prisoner of war. He deserved a fucking medal. America deserved a swift kick in the ass. She didn't understand what the Germans, or the Soviets did to him. But she did understand the part about the brain manipulation. Isn't that what the Aether did? Does? Is still doing?

The remnants of the Aether, while she thought were no longer deadly, maybe she was managing to control it, very much affected her like Wanda/ She's met her before. Wanda, she's a good kid. Although while Wanda could manipulate her energy. The Aether itself was a burst of energy, uncontrollable by the subject it inhabited, but deadly to those who threatened her. She wondered where the rest of it was. 

She'd kept a low profile from the Avengers after the Sokovia attacks. She couldn't trust Tony. She didn't know who she could trust. And then she met Barnes. 

He knew her, of course. She knew him as well. She knew of Steve's mission. But talking with him, it was better that he kept his distance. 

And then the police showed up. 

They'd come a long way, her and James. She did most of the shopping, and cooking. He could cook, somewhat, mostly not at all. He'd spend his days acquainting himself with the new world he had woken up in. They lived off of her salary. 

She didn't resent him. She could never resent him. He slowly became everything to her. Friend, Lover. 

Times were dark, and grim. She told him about the attack in Lagos. She kept him up to date on anything that could potentially affect him, them in the future. 

One thing was clear. They weren't giving the other up, and they'd die fighting. 

The apartment fight scared her. Let her know how much of a wanted man he was. He saw it in her eyes. He kept her safe in all that. Not once did anyone suspect that she was there. She made her escape shortly after. She knew he'd been arrested. She had to get to London quickly. That was the plan. Bruce was in London. He had their back. 

Most importantly. He had their back off the radar. 

He'd sent her one message. He was ok. He loved her. 

He loved her. 

He promised her he'd see her soon. 

Was this soon?

She hoped it was. She missed him. It took a lot for her to trust the all female squad, thing that came and picked her up, removing her to the remote part of the world. And while she was amazed by the technology, the only thing she was interested in was him. 

She needed him to be ok, like she needed air to breathe. 

The anticipation was killing her as she watched one by one as all the Avengers filed out of the quinjet, and one by one, James hadn't. Wanda. Sam. Clint. Some guy she didn't know. And then finally, clinging to his friend as they helped him out. 

Her heart jumped, and her eyes welled up with tears as she watches the friends help each other in. She knew the moment he saw her. 

She didn't want to run to him. 

She couldn't.

They didn't know. 

No one knew. 

"Sweetheart."

She was in his arms again, avoiding the looks, and gasps of astonishment. It didn't matter to her. 

He was there. 

He was alive. 

He was hers.


End file.
